


Fading

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari? Chrome clenched the side of her skirt in a nervous manner; this man always left her scared, even if Mukuro had told her hundreds of times that this person would never hurt her. Hibari Kyoya, she repeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for [](http://raiyo-kun.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://raiyo-kun.livejournal.com/)**raiyo_kun**. Prompt—fading.

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** Mukuro/Hibari  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Words:** 263  
 **Notes:** Drabble for [](http://raiyo-kun.livejournal.com/profile)[**raiyo_kun**](http://raiyo-kun.livejournal.com/). Prompt—fading.

  
**Fading**

Hibari? Chrome clenched the side of her skirt in a nervous manner; this man always left her scared, even if Mukuro had told her hundreds of times that this person would never hurt her. Hibari Kyoya, she repeated.

The dark-haired man didn’t seem to want to pay attention as he yawned and stepped forward, away from the girl. He had no reason to listen to her.

Until he realized, from the wall he was looking at, that her shadow suddenly changed.

Why won’t you answer when I call you? He asked, and Hibari bit his tongue because he was suddenly infuriated by the presence of the illusion in front of him. He wasn’t real, Hibari knew. If he was real, Hibari would bite him to death right now, bite him until neither of them can take it anymore. But, no, this was not reality.

It was just an illusion as those familiar hands held him by the neck and laughed against his skin, teasing him because his expression said that he doesn’t have the willpower to pull away, but that his clenched fists are saying he wants to punch him out of fury. No, Mukuro says. No, it will be the girl who will get hurt. And Hibari doesn’t flinch, not because he cares for the girl, but because he can barely feel the hands against his neck unless he stays really still.

And, Mukuro fades, like always, and he’s met with that clueless looking girl. The quiet smile she gives him before she walks away means that she knows everything, of course.

**End.**  



End file.
